X Series Wiki
The X Series Welcome to the official Wiki of X Series ORGs. The series was born & still continues to be hosted at Fantasy Games Central on yuku although as of December 2013 the series has partnered with sister site Reality TV Games to provide the first ever cross-board series in the history of both boards.The X Series consists mainly of 4 games: Survivor X, Big Brother X, The List (an original game), and Final Destination (another original game). As of May 2017, there have been 20 seasons of SX, 6 seasons of BBX, 10 seasons of The List, and 1 season of Final Destination hosted. Also, the X Series adopted the American Idol All Stars series after the original host was unable to meet hosting responsibilities, which saw two full seasons through to completion. Games Below are the games separated by type based on the info collected through the ezhack and Yuku crossover. Please note not all pages have been completed: 'SURVIVOR X' 1. SX1: Panamazon - won by Kathy Vavrick-O'brien/Jacare15 2. SX2: Australiatu - won by Lisa Keiffer/SandCreekColonie 3. SX3: Bornica - won by Ethan Zohn/Cory the Spoiler Slayer 4. SX4: Guatequesas - won by Jamie Newton/Electric Autumn 5. SX5: Thailau Island - won by Jeff Wilson/lups272 6. SX6: All Stars - won by Robb Zbacnik/wellmabk 7. SX7: Samoanesia - won by Liz Kim/retro cord 8. SX8: Fijook Isles - won by Parvati Shallow/JVJrule 9. SX9: Tocantina - won by Aaron Reisberger/WAT426 10. SXX: Gabonica - won by Tijuana Bradley/Ashley Neleh 11. SX11: South Pacifaragua - won by Brenda Lowe/tyidol23 12. SX12: Redemption World - won by Phillip Sheppard/locolicious 13. SX13: Zombie Island - won by Corinne Kaplan/littleblackspotonthesuntoday 14. SX14: Blood vs Water - won by Aras Baskauskas/UblazRob 15. SX15: Philippines - won by Sarah Dawson/Druid78 16. SX16: Panem - won by Carter Williams/eagle2ch 17. SX17: Caramoan - won by Laura Alexander/RunicOne25 18. SX18: San Juan Del Sur - won by Joaquin Souberbielle/Iron Muffin 19. SX19: Cambodia - won by G.C. Brown/Brann 20. SXXX: Heroes vs Villains - won by Phillip Sheppard/locolicious 'BIG BROTHER X' 1. Big Brother X - won by Holly King/americanidolfan4life 2. Big Brother X2 - won by Ivette Corredero/wellmabk 3. BBX: Reloaded - won by Laura Crosby/AbrcrmbiNfitchGi 4. BBX: Reloaded 2.0 - won by Neil Garcia/Mincermeat 5. BBXR3.0: Beyond Borders - won by Peter Brown/RiddleMeThis 6. BBXR4.0: All or Nothing - won by Nick Paquette/Rikku 7. BBXR5.0: Lost in Space - Currently in Production 'THE LIST' 1. The List 1: The Amazon - won by Dave Johnson/Survivor Immunity 2. The List 2: Pearl Islands - won by Christa Hastie/lanternzb54 3. The List 3: Thailand - won by Jan Hentry/Jhyste 4. The List 4: Vanuatu - won by Rory Freeman/chilibmom 5. The List 5: Palau - won by James Miller/StrawberryMonroe 6. The List 6: Guatemala - won by Brooke Struck/AisleyneForever 7. The List 7: Marquesas - won by Vecepia Towery/mamakimz thong 8. The List 8: Tocantins - won by Brendan Synnott/locolicious 9. The List 9: Exile Island - won by Shane Powers/superkyle 10. The List 10: Micronesia - won by Kathy Sleckman/CatLurvesDorothy 'FINAL DESTINATION' 1. Final Destination - won by Kimberly Corman/CupidStunt 'AMERICAN IDOL ALL STARS' There have been two seasons of AIAS hosted on FGC. As it is not an official X game, it's results do not count towards the Series Standings: 1. American Idol All Stars - won by Chris Daughtry/chillfact0r7 2. American Idol All Stars 2 - won by Kelly Clarkson/Jacare15 The Top Ten Below are the top ten grossing X contestants from over the years and prize money estimations: 01. locolicious $3,232,500 Winner - SX12: Redemption World, List 8: Tocantins & SXXX: Heroes vs Villains 02. jxxxxxblaze $2,104,000 Winner - List 3: Thailand & List 7: Marquesas 03. littleblackspotonthesuntoday $2,006,300 Winner - SX13: Zombie Island & BBX: Reloaded 2.0 04. wellmabk $1,563,500 Winner - SX: All Stars & Big Brother X2 05. UblazRob $1,309,500 Winner - SX14: Blood vs Water 06. retro cord $1,286,000 Winner - SX7: Samoanesia 07. Ashley Neleh $1,227,500 Winner - SXX: Gabonica 08. AisleyneForever $1,226,000 Winner - List 6: Guatemala 09. Jacare15 $1,193,000 Winner - SX1: Panamazon 10. Brann $1,142,100 Winner - SX19: Cambodia